danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Danganronpa 3 - Future Arc - Episode 06
Dreams of Distant Days is the eleventh episode of Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School and the sixth episode of Future Arc, which serves as the final chapter of the Hope's Peak Series. The episode was originally broadcasted in Japan on August 8th, 2016, and was simulcast with English subtitles by Funimation the same day. Summary The Future Foundation has had enough! Will they finally be able to turn the tide? Gallery :For episode screencaps, see: 'Danganronpa 3 - Future Arc - Episode 06/Image Gallery''' Plot The episode begins with Yasuhiro crawling out of the sea, covered in seaweed. He shakes the seaweed off and sighs before hanging his clothes up to dry a safe distance away from the Future Foundation HQ. He asks himself what the plan is as he decides fortune telling will help him out. Yasuhiro puts his hands together and starts to mumble as he is struck with a vision. The vision shows all the Final Killing Game players laughing and walking together. As his vision ends, he happily exclaims that everything will have a happy ending as he states that his predictions have 30% accuracy. In the conference room, Kyosuke is shown looking at Chisa's body as he recalls the time Chisa, Juzo and him had graduated from Hope's Peak Academy. The trio are shown looking at the school as Juzo asks if they are sorry to say goodbye, Chisa states that she feels a little lonely knowing they are graduating. Juzo says that she shouldn't feel lonely because they'll still be together as Kyosuke butts in, stating that the two are strange because they could work anywhere they wanted and yet they chose to stay with him. Juzo states that he had already won the world championship and that being with Kyosuke seemed more fun while Chisa states that because Kyosuke always makes decisions without second thoughts, he would need someone like her around. Kyosuke says his thanks and explains that there are bad rumors going around about Hope's Peak and many want to know how the school works. Kyosuke said he would open an overseas branch and use it to take power. He states that by the time he returns he wants Juzo to become head of security and he wants Chisa to become a teacher and use her position to forge relationships, to which they both agree. Kyosuke then says that from this school he would change the world; when asked if this was his dream by Juzo he laughs and says no, stating that with them around it would become a reality. The trio later take a picture for Chisa as Kyosuke snaps out of his flashback. Kyosuke takes his katana and stabs Chisa through her chest, telling her goodbye. Makoto wakes up in the monitoring room taking quick notice of Kyoko, who has been stabbed next him. As Makoto panics Kyosuke appears and quotes what he said in episode 2. He belittles Makoto, who disagrees with Kyosuke's points as Kyoko leans over and agrees with Kyosuke. Makoto awakens in a panic as Aoi asks if he's okay. When Makoto agrees, both Miaya and Aoi state they were worried about him. Makoto replies that he's fine, but he comments on the fact that someone has been killed, dampening their moods. Meanwhile, Kyoko, Ryota and Kohichi awake, pleased to see that they had survived. Kyoko goes straight to examine the corpse and confirms it is indeed Great Gozu, Kohichi asks what she plans to do next, she states they need to find the third victim. As the trio walks down the halls, Kohichi questions and teases Kyoko about the culprit. Kyoko ignores him until Kohichi implies Kyoko may be at fault for the murders. When Kyoko asks what he meant, Kohichi says it was a joke, but adds that he has a friend who hates detectives, and that it might have rubbed off on him. Kohichi advises Kyoko to stop thinking logically and to express her feelings more. Kyoko asks how long Kohichi will continue to follow her, and he says he is just going in the same direction as her, so Kyoko walks a different way with Ryota in pursuit. Rounding the corner, Kyoko and Ryota see Sohnosuke's corpse with a Monokuma knife in his chest. Kyoko observes that Sohnosuke was killed with a single knife stab to the chest. Kohichi catches up to them, and is surprised to find Sohnosuke is dead as he has also found Seiko's body. Ruruka pokes her head out from the library near Seiko's body, and begs the group to help her. Aoi hooks Miaya up to the monitors, so they can use the security cameras to find the latest victim. They see Kazuo's body, and Makoto is so devastated he starts to lose hope. Monaka decides to use Monomi to give Makoto a pep talk about how he has "given her hope". She also zooms in on a message Kazuo wrote in his own blood that says "I entrust the hope of the world to you". They assume the message is for Makoto, and Aoi also adds that they can help Makoto if the burden is too much to shoulder. Makoto cheers up, agreeing that he has help if he needs it. Monaka is disappointed that Makoto needs girls to help him, and can't believe he is the one who beat Junko. Aoi is also fired up, but says that because of the forbidden actions, she really hates this game. Makoto realizes that this time they don't have to play by the rules because they have allies on the outside. Monomi says they can contact the outside from the communications room. Aoi gets so excited she sticks her face in front of Maiya's monitor to talk to her, calling her a warrior of hope, with Monaka briefly panicking, thinking she had been found out. Sohnosuke's body is moved to the library, and Ruruka is panicking. She asks if they are going to hurt her, and Ryota assures her she is safe with them. Ruruka asks to leave because she can't handle seeing Sohnosuke dead. Kyoko asks Ruruka to help her investigate, so she can avenge Sohnosuke's death. Aoi, Makoto, and Miaya have reached the communications room and Monomi connects to the network, which allows them to contact Byakuya Togami. They apprise him of their situation, and Byakuya is surprised another killing game has occurred. Makoto is shocked because Monokuma said it was being broadcast to the outside world. Byakuya says they haven't received a transmission, and tells Makoto that Kyosuke has sent a peacekeeping squad to Jabberwock Island to deal with the Remnants of Despair. Byakuya says he has sent his forces to the island and will soon be on his way to aid them. Makoto thanks Byakuya, and Byakuya says he will also contact Touko Fukawa. Aoi is excited that the class will be reunited, but Makoto reminds her that Yasuhiro, who is currently fishing, is still outside. Byakuya tells Makoto it sounds like a bad time, and Makoto says everything will be fine now that he is coming. Byakuya says he meant for Monokuma and Kyosuke. He adds that Makoto is tough to kill, and says he would hate to make an enemy out of him, and then ends the transmission. Aoi remarks whether Byakuya had just tried to cheer Makoto up. Byakuya tells his men to gather everyone that is remaining. One of them asks Byakuya why he didn't tell them that they found out the real Miaya Gekogharra is dead, and the one with them is a fake. Byakuya says if they did that, there is no telling what the fake Miaya would do. He says he suspects Monaka Towa is behind everything, and says that fortunately "those two" are also in Towa City, referring to Touko and Komaru Naegi, the latter who is in the middle of trying to get a reluctant Touko to bathe when Byakuya contacts them. A montage is then shown of Yasuhiro eating the fish he cooked, Byakuya heading to the Future Foundation's headquarters, Komaru and Touko getting ready for battle, Kyosuke arming himself with Kazuo's chuusen, and the peacekeeper ships nearing Jabberwock island as Hajima Hinata/Izuru Kamukura remarks that the entire situation is "boring". Cast Major Minor Crew Japanese English (Funimation) German (FilmConfect) Opening & Ending Danganronpa 3 Future Arc OP (clean) Danganronpa 3 Future Arc ED (clean) Trivia *"''No Man Is an Island" is a composed by . The word means "No one is self-sufficient; everyone relies on others". The proverb tells that the main character, Makoto relies on his friends and family in order to fight despair together. References Navigation ro:Episodul 195 Category:Danganronpa 3 Episodes Category:Maintenance: Anime Article Standardizing Needed Category:Future Arc Episodes